A shy corruption
by RagnarokGamer
Summary: He'd watched these strange, not quite humans, go about their daily lives for a lot of years now, never particularly taking any sort of deep interest in them, until now, until she appeared out of the blue. one shot potential full story, rated M for a reason.


**A/N: So this is a one shot I came up with, a combination of human based MLP and Naruto. Basically Naruto somehow ends up in the MLP world (cliche, I know) through mysterious means only known to him. During his time there he meets one of the main characters who comes to mean a lot to him, not an easy thing considering the family he left behind, but he's able to find some sort of happiness in a situation he knows is unchangeable. This is, as I said, a one shot but if i get enough attention from it, I might consider a small story based on it. This** _ **does**_ **contain a lemon, no I won't set up warnings within the story itself, I mean seriously this is rated M and since when do authors put random warnings right bang in the middle of a chapter?**

 **Anyway, please read on, enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

 ** _I've just updated this to improve the ending. 18/07/18_**

 **A shy** **corruption**

He approached the forest boundary with caution, taking note that as usual, no one was around to spot him. With a relieved sigh he allowed his chakra to envelope him, twisting his body, painlessly, into a new shape. Where once crouched a tall blond haired man now stood a large, blood red fox of nine tails, just one of the many forms his chakra could now morph him into. This ability was by no means an illusion, it was a technique he'd mastered over 150 years ago, the ability to take complete control over his physical form, right down to the molecule. It allowed for an advantage when he'd gone on the odd surveillance mission after he'd surrendered his position as Hokage to his successor, Konohamaru, a much younger shinobi with a better understanding of the needs and wants of the current, more vocal, generation.

It proved much more useful now, when he wanted to visit someone who had become quite special to him over the past two years or so. The sudden realisation that today just so happened to be the anniversary of the day he had come here made him pause just before he entered the grounds surrounding the small cottage. Fifty years away from the world he had grown up in, fifty years since he'd last seen his children and great grandchildren, had it really been so long?

He looked down at his hand like paw, flexing the muscles that allowed his clawed fingers to clench into a fist and back again. A lot had happened in those fifty years, for the most part he had kept to himself, allowing himself to come to terms with his new situation and eventually establishing himself as the alpha amongst the strange creatures of the forest, more to keep them from bothering him than any real desire to be the dominant one amongst so many creatures that were by comparison, quite weak compared to the average low level shinobi. He had ventured out beyond the limits of his new territory every now and then, accessing the dominant species of this world with curiosity. He had been surprised to find that they were for the most part human. There were distinctive features that seemed to separate them into three different groups however, the most normal looking of the lot were called Terrans, completely human apart from their rather impressive natural strength and connection to the earth around them.

Another group were called Pegasi, named after the creature that had supposedly blessed them with the ability to fly, made obvious by the giant wings upon their backs that seemed to vary in colour depending on the individual, also capable of appearing and disappearing with a quick application of what small amount of magic they could call upon. They had also been gifted with the responsibility to maintain the different weathers of this world, storms and sunshine as such only happened when they allowed them to, a responsibility handed to them by the rulers of this world, the so called "Two Sisters".

The final group was by far the closest to his own species he had come across. The Megasi, as they were called, were responsible for all things magic. Magic research, magic threats, magic application, it all fell under them to document and apply in the hopes of bettering the lives of the populace. Using their inner energy they used their hands in much to same way shinobi did but with enough differences that they could be told apart rather easily. Magical energy, for one, was visible. Every time a Megasi called upon their power their hands would glow with a colour just as unique as the colours of the Pegasi's wings.

' _all in all'_ he thought _'different yet not_ too _different'_

With another quick glance he padded along the grass to stop just a few steps from the front door to the rather homely cottage, only a short wait would follow before he would once again sit in the company of his Pegasi friend. He met her at the same time every day, an hour just before noon, for a short time before he would leave her to her daily happenings. After a while he became worried, glancing at the sun told him she was at least half an hour late and his friend was too polite and they had done this for too long for her to of simply forgotten about him.

A glance around him and a quick sniff told him nothing that would worry him, in fact it only affirmed that she was in fact still within her abode. Curiosity got the better of him and before he could second guess himself he was crossing the final few steps towards the door. Chakra over taking him again allowed him to reform into his human form, being six foot seven and dressed in old shinobi battle armour, something he wore for old times sake, didn't allow him to blend in with the local community, that and the _reputation_ he may have unwittingly garnered in his time here. He opened the door slowly, taking in the living room that was normally alive with various creatures that was now devoid of anything remotely living.

"Fluttershy?" he called out, no answer greeted him so he moved further in with careful steps. A quick application of chakra to his nose lead him to the only bedroom, the door was closed but he could just make out soft, raspy breathing coming from within.

"You there Flutters?" he asked with a couple of soft knocks.

No response made him begin to worry, Fluttershy never slept this late into the day, he knew that much, she always rose with the animals. Twisting the door handle and pushing softly he found the pink haired Pegasi wrapped in various blankets upon her bed.

Curious as to the absence of any of her animal friends when she was obviously sick, he knelt by her bedside and gently placed his hand on her forehead. A fever, that explained the slight red tinge to her face and the raspy breaths.

"Hey Fluttershy, hey it's me" gently shaking her shoulder made her groan but eventually she opened her eyes, looking around curiously before settling on her guest.

"N-Naruto? W-what are you doing here?" her voice was quieter than usual so he had to strain slightly to hear her.

"Well when someone I care about doesn't show up and I find her hiding in a fort of blankets I tend to get a bit worried" he said with a chuckle "you not feeling too well Flutters?"

She gently shook her head, smiling slightly despite how she was feeling when he undressed down to his boxes and managed to pry the blankets open enough to crawl in next to her, wrapping his arms around her to bring her up against his chest. Ok, maybe _'Friends'_ wasn't exactly the right term, sue him.

"aren't you worried someone will find us like this?" she muttered against his chest, feeling herself relax as his chakra enveloped them both, its natural healing factors making her feel better already.

"right at this moment? No" he snuggled in closer, feeling her relax as he concentrated on cycling his chakra through her system to destroy any foreign bacteria that might be causing her sudden ailment. Thank kami for Tsunade's bull headed teachings.

"The only thing I'm worried about is making you better, future me can worry about the rest"

He heard her giggle a little before he felt her drift off back into the realm of sleep.

' _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to grab a few winks'_ he thought, closing his eyes to what he hoped was a dreamless sleep.

Fluttershy awoke some time later feeling much better than when she had gotten up a few hours earlier. That fever had caught her by surprise but as usual, her fox in shining red fur had come to her rescue. She was slightly surprised though that he was still here, still wrapping her up in his massive arms and enveloping her unconsciously in his chakra.

She looked up into his face noting that just like every other time they slept next to each other, and for some reason _only_ then, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She managed to free one of her arms enough to gently run her hand through his blonde locks, loving how soft his hair felt, softer than any animal fur she had felt so far. Her hand trailed down to cup his cheek, rubbing a thumb across the curious whisker like marks that had apparently been there since his birth. These marks had been what caused her initial interest in this particular person, that and his ability to morph into just about any animal she could think of.

She suddenly felt something prod against her beneath the quilts and the thought of what it was set her cheeks aflame and sent a thrill down her spine. She had forgotten that these whiskers were one of his most sensitive parts and were a quick and easy way to get him going.

Suddenly a rather mischievous thought flashed through the forefront of her mind and she found herself giddy as she tended to whenever such a thought took the front row seat of her imagination. Flutter _shy_ would sleep, whilst Flutter _downrightsexy_ would play.

' _O-oh dear, I think Naruto may have corrupted me!'_ She thought without an ounce of regret in her.

Naruto felt the waking world greet him yet again that day as his mind ( _and lower regions)_ was suddenly invaded by _pure_ , _sweet, bliss._

A glance down at the covers told him exactly where his favourite Pegasi was and exactly _what_ she was doing. He bit back a moan when he felt a lick but couldn't keep it down when he felt himself being engulfed. _Gods_ she was good.

"K-kami I love this world" he half moaned.

He could feel himself getting closer to the peak of his pleasure, a slow building pressure inside him that could _not_ go unreleased.

Just as he thought he might fall over the edge of that peak the warmth he felt suddenly disappeared as the woman he'd come to call lover appeared from beneath the sheets with a devilish smile. She straddled his waist as the sheets fell away to pool at her hips, letting him have an eye full of her in all her naked glory.

"Finally awake sleepyhead?" She asked with a giggle.

"Y-you are freaking amazing" he breathed, though he had not yet released, he knew, if the look in her eyes said anything, that he would most definitely do so soon.

"I'm feeling better now and I have _lots_ of energy" she slowly purred, accentuating each word with a slow, purposeful grind that almost took the last of his control away from him.

"I-I'm really glad we worked on your confidence" he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. She giggled again and this time wrapped her hand around his throbbing member, giving it a few teasing pumps before lining herself up.

"Oh Naruto" the way she said his name made him feel funny "you have no idea".

With a delighted moan she began to fill herself with him, taking him inch by inch until finally she sat snug against him. They'd done this enough times that it didn't take her long to adjust to his above average size, both of them letting out passionate moans as she raised herself halfway up before dropping down again.

She continued at a slow pace, slapping away his hands with a playful smile every time he tried to grab her hips to speed things up. She knew full well that he could over power her and continue things at whatever pace he pleased but the fact that he didn't, the fact that she held such sway over him turned her on in ways she was sure no other could.

' _Afterall'_ she thought _'Naruto is an alpha, not just anyone would be aloud to work him up this way'._

Finally even she began to desire to speed things up, so when he yet again attempted to grab her hips, she made no move to stop him, meeting his thrusts as he slowly began to speed up to fill the room with her moans and the sound of flesh on flesh.

"This is what I want" she moaned out "to spend the day full of you, to _feel_ you, to _touch_ you"

Naruto knew he couldn't last much longer if she kept this up, it had taken some coaxing to start with but getting sweet little Fluttershy to talk dirty had been worth the time taken. Of course now that she fully understood what her words did to him, she took every opportunity to do it.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm close!" She half yelled, thank god for sound proofing seals.

"Nnghh me too!" he said through gritted teeth "w-where?" He asked

She placed her hands against his chest to steady herself as she began to pick up the pace.

"I-In me" she breathed "I want it in me"

Kami damn it this woman was sexy.

Eventually he felt his pleasure hit its peak before finally, _finally,_ he went over the edge, spilling himself inside her triggering her own climax in return.

They both rode out the last of the explosive orgasms they still couldn't get used to no matter how many times it happened. Eventually Fluttershy collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily against him as any normal sort of breathing eluded her. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing heavily himself but feeling just as satisfied as he was sure she was. Still, he had so much energy left and since when was there such a thing as too much satisfaction?

He knew that she probably need a breather, but she'd opened the floodgates and she knew the consequences.

Fluttershy squealed as she felt herself flipped over, she looked up to find Naruto looming over her, she smiled when she felt him go hard against her and gasped when he suddenly invaded her in one powerful thrust, the remnants of her last orgasm kept her feeling sensitive all over which only added to her pleasure.

He leaned down gently to whisper in her ear.

"You didn't think we were finished, did you Fluttershy~?"

' _Oh sweet Celestia'_ she thought _'I freaking love this man'_

Two hours later Naruto spilled the last of his seed into his lover, he sat hunched over her back as she rested her head against her arms, them having given out ten minutes ago after he had decided to take her from behind, their personal favourite position.

He rested his head against the back of her neck, trying not to lean too much of his weight against her but struggling to do so.

"Fluttershy?" He barely called through large intakes of breathe.

"Y-yes, Naruto?" She replied with some effort.

"I love you"

She smiled widely as he laid them both down on their sides, him spooning her from behind.

"I love you too"

They settled down together, content to sleep the rest of the day away, considering most of it had gone already it wasn't really any mighty loss. From her steady breathing Fluttershy had already fallen asleep, he was just about to nod off as well when a loud bang echoed through out the house from the main room followed by a loud screech like shout.

"Yo Fluttershy! you in here?!"

Fluttershy shot up in a panic, her eyes wide as she looked towards the bedroom door.

"It's Rainbowdash!" she gasped

"oh bollocks"

Well, today was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

He could just leave of course, but then again, the last few hours had pretty much soaked up all of his, normally, boundless energy. ah what the heck, he was technically too old to care about the opinions of others anyway.

"well" he said with a reluctant acceptance "the forest was getting boring anyway"

The bedroom door swung open, obviously the visitor didn't expect Fluttershy to be with company, and revealed Fluttershy's guest who seemed to be about to say something before her eyes went wide as she locked her gaze with his half naked form, the sheets covering everything below his waist.

He smirked slightly and gave a casual wave.

"yo"


End file.
